


Cover Me.

by sarah_dude



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst being chased down by Leviathan, Peggy finds herself at the Automat running out of time and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepyshavings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyshavings/gifts).



Theres something to be said about muscle memory, but as Peggy Carter runs down the dark pavement, her muttered cursing indicates that it’s nothing positive. 

Normally, Peggy muses, after a long day at the office there are few things she appreciates more than being able to find her way to the Automat on automatic. It gives her a few moments to transition between lives, between secret and public. But tonight those two might collide, as running away from Leviathan’s men has led her here of all places. 

She figures that she’s got a 60-second lead on them, a testiment to her knowledge of every street and back alley leading to the diner, but 60 seconds isn’t enough time to work a Carter Miracle. Her options are limited and Peggy feels on the edge of overwhelmed; tonight was supposed to just be an undercover intelligence reconnaissance mission. She doesn’t know how it went so wrong. Her slacks and flat shoes made it easier to escape than her golden dress would have, but unlike the club, she’s vastly under prepared. 

She’s been running for blocks now, and despite her stamina telling her she can run for longer, she’s also aware that something proactive needs to happen. She can’t run forever, and certainly not away from a vertible manhunt. 

If she heads down the side of the diner- theres a metal dumpster she can hop into, hide out in. It’s not her smartest idea in the field, but at least she knows where she is and it’s _something._

The only problem being that something turns into nothing when she walks down further and notices that the alley is blocked off with large wooden crates. 

With her chances of escape narrowing, Peggy eyes the haphazard stacking of the boxes, trying to see spaces for hands and feet, trying to map a path to climb, trying not to panic as her lead has been cut down to 45 seconds. Then the side door opens and light spills out into the darkness and Angie emerges holding a trashbag in each hand. She throws them onto the pile of bags against the opposite wall and Peggy’s mind is reeling. 

Angie can’t be here. There are 30 seconds left and Angie can’t be here. 

“Angie…” 

It’s only with years of training and fast reflexes that Peggy manages to dodge the fierce punch thrown at her. 

“English! Gosh darn girl- you shouldn’t be sneaking up on me like that.” 

Angie’s eyes are roaming her sharp men’s suit and tie, and Peggy would notice that there’s more than a little apprecation in her gaze if she herself wasn’t looking towards the entrance of the alleyway.

 It’s an idea. A silly idea, but its an idea that might work and she just needs Angie’s help. Peggy reaches for Angie’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry Angie…” It comes out too quickly. 

Angie cocks her head to the side, but steps towards Peggy regardless of the question that’s clearly written across her face. 

“Peggy, what’s-“ 

“Do you trust me?” 

There is not enough time for hesitant looks and questions, so Peggy just shakes the hand shes holding on to. 

“Do you trust me?” she presses. 

“Yes.” 

It’s with that word of trust that Peggy leans forward. 

10 seconds. She has 10 seconds, but she hesitates. 

If Leviathan turn that corner and find them here they’re both dead; best case scenario. Worst case scenario, they kill Angie and capture her and Peggy is suddenly aware of how selfish she’s being. She should have pushed her back inside. With 10 seconds left she should have pushed Angie back inside the diner and faced her fight head on, but she didn’t, and now they are both at risk and she’s not sure how’d she cope if anything went wrong and Angie get’s injured and there is so much at stake and…and that’s when soft lips meet hers and her brain stutters and dies. 

She spares one of her few precious seconds to thank God that she went undercover in a man’s suit making her plan feasible, and another second to try and snap herself out of the giddy excitement that is festering in the pit of her stomach. 

Letting go of Angie’s hand takes willpower, but in reward she lets her palms fall into the curve of Angie’s waist, allowing her to manuver them both backwards towards the crates, spinning them so Angie hits her back against the wood with a gasp. 

Pushing Angie up against the crate with the enitre length of her body is purely for their safety. Stepping in as close as possible and letting her hands gently map the dip of her spine is just to provide maximum coverage and protection. Moaning loudly into the kiss is only to provide authentication, and has nothing to do with the fact that this kiss is phenomenal. 

Behind closed eyes, Peggy notes the shift in light and tries not to tense under the flashlight that’s being shone directly onto them. They can both hear the crude suggestions from the men that have stopped to look and Angie presses tighter against her still as if to block them out. The leg that comes up and rests against Peggy’s hips and lower back helps to drive them futher from Peggy’s mind and the men are really going to get a show unless Angie stops rolling her hips in sync with the movement of her lips- when finally the spotlight moves off them.

Neither of them break from the embrace, not wanting to risk their luck or break the moment they both seem to be having. 

Out of immediate danger Peggy’s brain kicks back in and so does her sense of duty and morals. What she has just done is unforgivable.She leans back to break the kiss, only for Angie to try and follow her lips, groaning sadly when they finally break. Angie’s foot hits the ground again. 

It’s Angie that speaks first, breaking the growing tension. 

“Well, hello to you, too!” 

Peggy just laughs nervously until the giddiness that started at the beginning of the kiss bubbles up and she can’t stop. Trying to control her giggling just draws an unladylike snort from her and with that Angie is joining in the laughter letting Peggy drop her head forward onto her collarbone. 

Peggy hears a noise behind them and quickly clamps her hand over Angie’s mouth, carefully turning to peer over her shoulder. It’s just a rat, and Angie’s noise of disgust can be heard through her palm. 

“Of all the classy places to kiss me, English…you chose the side-alley of the Automat?” 

Peggy blushes, hard. “Well, the fact of that matter is that I didn’t _plan_ exactly…”  

Angie shifts slightly and they are both drawn aware of the fact that Peggy is still pressed up completely against her. 

“Coulda fooled me, with moves like that.” She raises an eyebrow, silently pushing the unspoken question of what exactly is going on. 

“Yes, the circumstances rather led me to take dramatic measures.” 

“So do you wanna talk about who them men were?” 

Peggy doesn’t want to talk about what circumstances led them here, she just wants to block it all out and purely enjoy the moment, but she supposes that Angie deserves some element of the truth by this point. 

“Would you believe me if I said that I was chased down by a secret organisation for inadvertadly inflitrating their poker night?” 

Angie just laughs and shakes her head “Fine, don’t tell me. But I worry about you, English. If you’ve gotten into trouble somehow at the phone company-“ 

“I haven’t…” 

“Or-“ Angie continues “-if those jerks have taken a fancy to you…” 

“I’ve taken a fancy to _you,”_ Peggy says a bit abruptly. 

It’s quiet again in the ally and Peggy’s beginning to curse the fact that she ever ran in this direction, ever opened her mouth at all when Angie speaks up again. 

“Well, then good.” 

When Angie doesn’t elaborate, Peggy just shakenly questions the sentiment. “Good?” 

And it is good, she realises. There’s a hesitant optimism beginning to grow inside her, the likes she hasn’t felt since Steve. It’s dangerous, potentially disastrous, it means that she has something to lose; it also means that she has something to fight for and Peggy already knows that she’d stand and fight until the end of the world for a woman like Angie. 

Angie just smiles her, dipping her head shyly. “Very good,” she confirms, then she leans in the whisper words across Peggy’s lips. “Just like that kiss.” 

And just like that Peggy doesn’t know whether to laugh or kiss her, or laugh while trying to kiss her. She does know that her optimism is just about overflowing and her mind is reeling from all her activities this evening. 

“Now, we don’t know when those men will be back, so you best keep kissing me.” 

And so Peggy laughs. Laughs and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this pairing! Hope y'all like it.
> 
> Special thanks to sheepyshavings and mynameisme91 for not only being marvellous beta's but also for encouraging my momentary fit of madness in which I decided I should try and write.


End file.
